Hannah Benfield
Hannah Rae Benfield is the oldest adopted daughter of Daniel Benfield. Her personality is that of kindness mixed with the hardships of travel through the universe. Her sisters are Rebekah and Sarah. Background Hannah was born on December 1, 2000. On a particular day in 2008, she and her sisters Rebekah and Sarah were playing hide-and-seek when they discovered the TARDIS. Daniel, at the age of about 21, was asleep when the three girls entered the Ship and hid after seeing the inside. Over the next three years of travel with Daniel, she is taught with her sisters and bonds the most with him, having something between a father-daughter and husband-wife relationship. It is no surprise, then, that the two are seen together quite often. Hannah is usually seen as one who is still learning about the world and Universe around her and loves to have fun. Unfortunately, this has caused her to be treated as an "object of desire" (although nothing happened) at least twice during her first three years with Daniel – a very serious thing considering she was still seven when the first incident occurred. Also during those first three years were threats from alien races to dissect Hannah and her sisters. Hannah is the main housekeeper and cook in both the house and the TARDIS – mainly because Daniel tried cooking once and caused Sarah to almost gag. Her middle name is "Rae", the first name of her grandmother (on her mother's side). Personality "There's a lot of people here--HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THAT HAND OR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FINGERS ONE BY ONE!" Hannah is usually open and friendly to all she meets, with a smile and a slightly carefree attitude, however she gets angry when people mess with her family. She is an extremely agile and flexible girl, and a very good runner – managing to beat Kagura and Sakaki in the first Sports Fest. She is well-known for taking care of her sisters while Daniel is busy and is very helpful, such as when she helps to organize the second Culture Fest. Later, she dresses up as a puppy for the same. Hannah also has a somewhat threatening side, insulting people when she feels they deserve them and administering beatdowns when she gets incredibly angry. For example, she: * Pummeled Tomo when she won't stop swinging Koyomiko around. * Threatened Yomi when she uses an "overly-done kung-fu reference". * Threatened someone who puts their hand a little too close to her for comfort. * Killed pigeons who were covering Koyomiko. * Knocked Tomo and Kagura's heads together. * Beat an "I wanna use Koyomiko as a shield!" idea out of Tomo. * Considerably attacked Yukari. After Koyomiko is adopted, Hannah is seen to enjoy her new sister the most, having been seven herself when she left with Daniel. She tells Chiyo that she feels like she's more or less raising herself. Appearance Hannah looks like your typical ten-year-old with blue eyes and yellowish-red hair that goes down to her waist. Whenever outside of school and not working on a project, Hannah usually sometimes wears a green shirt and brown pants – although she is not a tomboy. Sometimes, usually for special events and such, she wears a red dress with printed flowers on it with a bow around her waist and a headband – the resulting look gives her the appearance of a princess, which Allura McCoy has noted at least once. Knowledge "Oh, we've enjoyed it, yes...been almost six years, Chiyo-chan, since we left with him, and for the first three father showed us many wonderful things throughout Space and Time...and taught us all his knowledge." Hannah has about as much knowledge as Chiyo, which is high for their shared age. She also knows about some events that are supposed to happen within the three years but not all of them, so she lives her life normally. She also has a large amount of strength and incredible hand-eye coordination – notably when she catches Koyomiko in her arms and flips a knife around only to catch it by the handle with the tip up – in both cases without looking. Daniel explains that this, along with Hannah's ability to walk on a tightrope, were learned mostly from a magician that Daniel's family rescued from an alien race. Hannah has also used her vast knowledge to reconstruct K-9 (known as "K-9 Mark V") almost from scratch using a book, various metals, and his brain (which she found on a trip before landing in Japan). She is seen to be building on him in Episode 16 – shortly afterward he is officially introduced and seen in action. Relationship With Daniel "He and I have bonded the most, I'd say...which is why we tend to bicker like an old married couple." As briefly mentioned before, Hannah bonds the most with Daniel over their travels as a family and the two begin to have "arguments" akin to a husband-and-wife relationship. She is not above insulting her own father, though, and has done so on occasion when he would make a stupid joke or the like. She has also made sure that he will never forget his horrible idea for the first Culture Fest – a recreation of The Price is Right – which she has been said to hare. Hannah, in a trait she got from Daniel, is not shy about making sure the stupid people shut up – such as when Tomo, Kagura, and Osaka go on in Episode 21 through a very long discussion about almost nothing she yells at them, having withstood their stupidity for long enough. Shortly afterward she punches and kicks Tomo into a bunch of bruises. Hannah's Tea Hannah's favorite drink is tea, and she has invented a unique blend that she drinks every day. Her tea has been shown to be composed of different flavors and spices which not only are a secret (as she wishes to make a business and sell her tea as a company), but also manages to never disappoint the taste buds as each brew is slightly different. Hannah is sometimes seen drinking from a thermos which is filled with the tea, and carries a small box of her teabags in a coat pocket for usage in places such as schools or other houses. Other people have been seen to drink her tea and enjoy it – Jocelin Matthews/Sakaki in AzuDaniel Draboh, and Susie/Ikuto in Azumanga Randomness RPG. Her tea is also implied to have special abilities – in AzuDaniel Draboh, Hannah is seen to grow one of Kaorin's "Insta-Shovels" by pouring her tea on the seed (a parody of pouring water on items such as Chia Pets for them to grow). In Azumanga Randomness RPG, Hannah states that she does not like lemons in her tea. This said, Daniel has stated that she made a blend with lemon for the purposes of marketing. It would seem that her wish came true, as a commercial for Hannah's Tea was seen in AzuDaniel Draboh. Other Appearances In most all instances, Hannah is either seen or mentioned as being a cook and/or drinking tea. ''Azumanga Help Desk'' Hannah is first seen when Daniel sends her to Jay (along with her sisters) so they'll be safe and not be captured by the Prosecution (who is trying everything to get Daniel thrown in jail on non-existent drug possession charges). When his girls are first sent there (Episode 27) neither she or her sisters are seen. In Episode 28, Cartoony is somehow able to get the box of money that Hannah was supposed to have – and Daniel, knowing about this, actually gave Hannah a box of FAKE money. Hannah and her sisters reside in the cast residence, as seen in Episode 29 when Jay dials the residence to get Hannah (although we only hear his side of the conversation). The Mission In Help Desk: Hannah's Mission, she is sent by Daniel to replace a letter he sent to Jay. Hannah's personality and character are also seen, mumbling about how she never gets to appear on the show on the grounds that she's the most mature of her family and would try to be a voice of reason. She is also shown to be good friends with Rachel Handelbarz and even kisses her on the lips (also done to Kaorin in Azumanga Randomness) to stop her yelling. ''AzuDrabble Daioh'' Hannah first appears when she sends a review of Chapter Three to "M" – during which she cancels an experiment involving Tomo and Yomi due to the Galapagos Islands government remnant wanting 60,000,000 Yen. In Chapter Four (Yukari Presley, Part Two) she is seen to be much like her canon self – but notably takes out her anger a bit more often (slapping Yukari's face, punching Sekai Saionji from School Days out a top-floor window, and stomping angrily toward M with the intention of causing him harm after he called Sekai to kill Nyamo) and doesn't seem to care about it. She is also rather sneaky, as seen when she steals M's "life capsule" and runs off, stopping at Daniel's TARDIS before going inside of it. Her intentions seem to be noble, though, since she intends to revive her father should he die in the Great Battle... ''Azumanga Politburo: Project Alice'' In "Project Alice", Hannah appears in the "Whoniverse" as her canon self. In the "Politburo Universe", however, she is Hana – the oldest daughter of well-respected scientist Leinad Dleifneb. Her sisters are Hakibar and Harras, and the four work for the Anime People's Revolutionary Democratic Socialist Whatever-It-Is. Like Hannah she calls Leinad "father" and is the first of the three sisters to speak. She also suggests that they take the Big Catfish and run from their own people – possibly even randomize their travels to make it a bit more fun. Azumanga Insanity Hannah has also appeared on the forum in several ways. Introductions Hannah is seen to bow and welcome new members, then stands back as Daniel fires the confetti cannon. In one introduction she is seen to be unclogging the confetti cannon (trying to remove the reindeer droppings from within). She is also seen to be grumpy at times, especially when woken up. Daily Insanity Hannah occasionally appears to say hello but generally tries to stay out of trouble. She has also been seen to bake donuts (Cartoony's favorite). ''The Sakaki Wars'' In this much darker story, Hannah is seen as a somewhat more mature (even moreso) girl due to witnessing several idiotic people kill Rebekah and Sarah. She also deals with the demons that plague the TARDIS and heads off with her father to destroy Warlord Vir. ''Azumanga Randomness'' Hannah first appears on Page 157, complimenting Daniel on his success in singing "Who Is The Doctor". She realizes that Daniel's hatred of the BBC is due to their revamping of Doctor Who (which in turn is due to the company making his travels seem as fiction). At one point she almost snaps when she sees her sisters dead, their bodies cut open as if by a great beast's mouth. Later, after waking up in Allura's Hospital, she grabs a cane and unknowingly takes on the mannerisms of the Thirteenth Doctor – insulting people, demanding medication (specifically Vicodin), and making crude remarks to Saisei as well as a woman not unlike Cuddy from House, M.D. After being slapped by the Head Nurse (Allura) and running off, she meets Chiyo-Chichi. He convinces her not to commit suicide, as it would drive Daniel to endless insanity; he also mentions that if one looks at the relationship she and Daniel have it transcends the boundaries of being friends, siblings, father-daughter, or even Daniel's original description of "something between a father-daughter and husband-wife relationship". Hannah has a very strong relationship with the First Doctor, and they spend much time together planting flowers and the like in the TARDIS Rose Garden. She also notes how they came "from another Universe". Much later, she and the Doctor take a car to Nyamo as a wedding present, however are knocked-out by a man clad entirely in black so that Susan Wise will have the time to take Nyamo's body for her own purposes. Toward the end of the story, Hannah wakes up in much pain (even slamming her stomach into the side of an external air-conditioner) as she helps the Doctor (who is in even more pain) to where the TARDIS last landed – near Yukari's house. Grim AzuBastion Introductions As in the original forum, Hannah bows and welcomes new members then stands back as Daniel fires the confetti cannon. In several introductions, she helps to fire a second confetti cannon. ''Azumanga Randomness RPG'' Azumanga Randomness was begun again with a slightly different name. Hannah also appeared here, and comments made by both herself and Daniel show that they are the only ones to recall everything that happened "in another universe...another timeline". During this, Hannah returns to being Daniel's student. She is also seen to give Ikuto-sensei some of her tea and sign up for Shinamo's art class. Also during this point is the sole reference to Koyomiko in this period of Daniel and Hannah's life, when Hannah mentions "how that cat of Koy...never mind." She then proceeds to remember about "Always yelling LLLLLLLLEMON!!!", then hopes her "sis" is doing well. Later, Hannah dresses up as a catgirl to boost revenue at a school bake sale; the outfit consists of a pair of cat ears (put into her hair in such a way that both the band and her real ears are blocked from view), "paws" (really a sort of glove) that go up to her shoulders and thighs, and a cat tail. Although it is established that Hannah likes the costume, she later changes into her "outside of school" clothing. ''Lucky Daioh!'' Hannah is seen to be a bit distraught as it is implied that the TARDIS is rebuilding. She also ponders on feelings she shouldn't be having, but generally tries to have fun. Links * Azumanga Politburo: Project Alice: Chapter 4 (first appearance of Hannah by Askew) Category:Characters